navafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Midland of South West
You have not yet done the census of this province? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I have, just haven't uploaded it yet. 77topaz (talk) 09:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So, a small part is at sea. Is there any major town that lies at sea? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hornsteye. 77topaz (talk) 09:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Does that :P mean anything? 77topaz (talk) 09:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) No :P Just ignore them :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hm. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So... So... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) What is it? :P 77topaz (talk) 00:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Well... What shall we do now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, February 7, 2013 (UTC) With this province, you mean, or Nava in general? 77topaz (talk) 03:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, let's start in general :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I could upload all the censuses of all areas, if you think it's a good idea to do that "right now". 77topaz (talk) 08:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, why not? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) It might take a while and not all provinces have had interest shown in them yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oos, that's not exactly a clear response. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, what was in the line of expectation then? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) That sentence does not exactly make sense (probably a Limburgism). :P 77topaz (talk) 06:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) A limburgism which I've used before :P But anyway, were you really expecting that such a high number of provinces would've get people interested in them within a few weeks time? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:38, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's me, and there's you, and there's a link to this wiki on Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Has anyone seen the link? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) It's in 4kant's list. 77topaz (talk) 07:53, February 28, 2013 (UTC) You call that advertisement? There are thirty links there, nobody's gonna check 'm all :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I have seen it though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's a subpage of your userpage. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, you might see it, but most of the wikis there are crappy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Most? :o 77topaz (talk) 02:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, most are 10-page wikis... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure they're not quite that small. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, perhaps I'm one or three pages off :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Are you averaging by mean, median or mode? :P 77topaz (talk) 04:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Ehh... :P I'm average on the small-size wikis :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't really make grammatical sense, and it doesn't answer the question either. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Well it does. I am making an average on the small wiki by looking at what's common :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) PS. Next time you may warn me within a day, you've got a message for me here :P So, you're averaging by mode, then? 77topaz (talk) 19:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea what you mean with that, so I guess so :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) There's probably a Wikipedia article on this, so I'll hazard a link: here. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, Oos, you actually responded to a message without being messaged on your talk page! :P Mmm.. I didn't find that page particularly helpful :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good è, that's why I did not respond out of myself now. To even it up :P I figured that out in the meantime, too. :P This should work: mean, median, mode. The first one doesn't even have an article on the Dutch wikipedia, it seems. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I think you just Dutchism-ed. :P Those pages aren't helpful either, too much formulas and mathematical crap :P Hahaha, that explains why I don't know of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "good è", "out of myself" or "even it up"? :P The Dutch translation-links are to rekenkunding gemiddelde (mean), mediaan (median) and modus (mode). Does that help? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) The latter two. :P Not really :P Especially cause media(a)n and mode/us, hardly any difference :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) well, good è is Limburgish, out of myself is dutchism/limburgish, even it up is I believe a limburgism ('d ópaevene), never heard of dutch "het opevenen" :P Well, mean is all the numbers added together and then divided by how many numbers there are, median is the number in the middle when you line up all the data, and the mode is the number that appears most often. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Kortom: None are proper grammar. :P Yeah, it's mode :P Well, mean is what I'm used to, to calculate stuff :P Median is too difficult and takes too much time, so it's mode - sort of :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :'( You make me wanna invade NZ and replace English by Limburgish as standarddijålekt :P I don't know any wikis with exactly ten pages. ;)/:P 77topaz (talk) 22:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :P You sure love invading, don't you? :P Which of the 250 dialects would that be? :P And Burenian needs a lot more development before any human could actually use it. :P Nor do I :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) @invading: yes, I do :P @dialects: Montfortian of course :P @Burenian: not true :P @Mode: So, averaging by mode would not be able to produce ten, unless you used some sort of histogram. @Invading: that's slightly troubling. :P @Dialects: Which is spoken by exactly how many people? :P @Burenian: yes it is, there's a lot of missing vocab and grammar and there isn't even a standard dialect yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) @Mode: Well, I think it wasn't quite as mathematical as you think it was. I think the best way to describe it is averaging by wild guess :P @Invading: It's fun :P @Dialects: Depends on your definition of Montfortian :P The "within the gates" dialect has about 2,500 speakers, if you add the "outside of the gates" dialect, you will get about 5,000 speakers, and if you add all the tiny hamlet dialects, it will go up to 7,000 speakers. The broadest definition includes the village of Sint Joost and surrounding hamlets, then you'll get 10,000 speakers :P @Burenian: Ankélot'apcanska has no missing vocab and grammar, it's all in my head :P And the standarddijålekt is Ankélot'apcanska, Nyskujer just has to accept that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) DON'T - SPELL - MY - NAME - WRONGLY :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :You should've chosen a name in the standarddijålekt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Your opinion is pure contradiction. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::It is my opinion that your opinion is not true :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::And what if I agree with you? Then your opinion is that your opinion is not true :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::In that case, we would have a problem, cause it would make my opinion either untrue or invalid, causing your opinion to become valid, making my opinion valid again too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Heh, I just noticed that you two created a sort of Cretian paradox. :)/:P 77topaz (talk) 09:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I probably add some more province pages soon. Oos (or 4kant), does it matter to you which one(s)? 77topaz (talk) 08:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Just add something, anything, that would be good for this wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :You don't have any particular preference? 77topaz (talk) 01:58, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::@Tåpas: ösñex p'à skìrvu "Upper Centralland" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Is that you saying you're interested in the province Upper Centralland? :P 77topaz (talk) 04:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll take that into account. :)/:P 77topaz (talk) 09:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Any particular reason you are interested in that province? 77topaz (talk) 09:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::No :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I see. :P In case you haven't noticed, I've given it a page. 77topaz (talk) 06:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC)